The Teenage Life of Niles and Daphne
by iwrotethismyself
Summary: Their kids are teenagers, how do they stay so romantically strong? Some parts are more mature than others so just FYI
1. Chapter 1

This is about years after Niles and Daphne get married. David is 18 and they have a daughter that is turning 16. I hope you enjoy!

"Mum? Mum? Where are you?" Julie calls out as she searches the large home. It was a home that her father had lived in around the time he met his wife, Daphne. Little did Julie know, Daphne and Niles were hiding in the panic room.

"Do you think she'll find us?" Daphne asked. They had been avoiding Julie's question all week even though they new it was coming.

"I think we're safe in here, I forgot about this room for a year once." Niles added.

"I knew this was coming but I didn't want it to be so soon. Our little girl is turning 16." Daphne began to tear up at the thought. Niles put her in his arms.

"It's all right. Look how mature she has become. We have raised her well. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, if I may say so myself." Daphne smiled as Niles brought that up. "Besides it is not like she is going off to college or anything. She will still be here, just older."

"I guess your right," Daphne said and squeezed him a little tighter. "Why do you have to be such an amazing man?"

"Because I am married to an amazing woman," Niles said.

"Oh hush," she teased. He turned to her and kissed her.

"Well, we can't hide from her forever. We might as well go talk to her." Niles stood up and pulled Daphne up with him. He escorted her towards the door, took a deep breath, and they exited.

They had not walked ten steps until they ran into Julie, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place!" Julie was defiantly like her mother. She had the same slim figure and long brown waves in her hair. David on the other hand looked just like Niles. However, neither of them turned out like their parents. David was the quarterback of his high school football team; he was only already getting scholarships to college. He tried to teach his father how to play but failed miserably. Julie is very outspoken and hardworking. She was very artistic and draws constantly. She was also very popular at school with many friends that all loved her very much. She followed the latest trends but loved to put her own twist on everything she discovered.

"Sorry darling, we were busy upstairs. Do you need something?" Daphne asked.

"I was wondering about my birthday party. Can I have a sweet sixteen? I've always wanted one! Please mum, please daddy." She begged. She put her bottom lip out further and opened her eyes really wide hoping they would sparkle, she got that from her mother.

"Ok, but not a big party! Just a few of your friends." Daphne said and squeezed Niles's hand, hoping that her daughter could compromise.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you thank you!" She exclaimed and hugged her mother then her father! She started to walk off and then her cell phone rang. "Uh huh! Let me ask… Mum? Can I go over to Lizzy's house?" Julie asked.

"Why not." Daphne called back.

"Thank you Mum!" Julie said and grabbed her purse off of the counter and headed out the front door. Daphne turned to Niles and smiled.

"You know, if we get David to go to a friends house too, we could have the place to ourselves for once." Daphne suggested as she grabbed both of Niles's hands and swayed back and forth.

"Where is that boy." Niles exclaimed and ran off to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles had persuaded David to find a friends house to go to, mostly by letting him go see his favourite band that night.

"Thanks Dad!" he said as he walked out the door and to the garage where his car was.

"Well, now that we got the two of them taken care of, why don't we go somewhere nice to eat?" Daphne said as she grabbed Nile's hand and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll call that new Italian restaurant they just put in down the street, Le Amor." Niles said as he pulled his phone out of his breast pocket and dialed the number.

"I'll be upstairs getting ready," Daphne said and walked up the stairs. She walked into her closet. Niles decided that she needed a walk-in closet for all of her outfits that she would need, or more or less, want. She looked through all of her dresses hoping to find one that would call out to her. But what seemed to be calling her name was a little black dress in the back of the closet. She hadn't seen it for ages and wonder if it still fit. She took of the clothes that she had and slid on the dress. It was a simple black cocktail dress, there was a half sleeve on one side and no strap on the other. It all scrunched up along the side that there was no strap an it just . It fit like a glove. She looked at herself in the long mirror on the blank wall and couldn't help but smile. She thought she looked really good. She grabbed the short key necklace that Niles had given her when they were engaged. It was the key to his heart that she had stolen away. She placed it around her neck and latched it in the back. Lastly she grabbed her black pumps and slid them onto her feet.

She walked out of the closet and over to the bathroom. She grabbed the brush out of the counter and ran it through her hair. Her waves bounced and laid down on her back reaching the middle of it. She was ready. She walked out of the bathroom to find Niles deciding which tie to wear. He was in his black Armani suit that was one of Daphne's favourites.

"The red one," she called out. "It'll look better for tonight." She walked over to where he was standing and grabbed the tie from him. She wrapped it around his neck and tied it under his collar. She tightened it so it was against the button at the top of his collar. She took her hand and brushed the tie down flat on his chest and buttoned his jacket closed. "Perfect." She said and kissed him.

"If anyone is perfect it's you. You look absolutely stunning!" Niles claimed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close for a passionate kiss. As they pulled away, they grabbed hands and giggled at one another. They were like teenagers going out on a date. Still holding one pair of hands together they walked downstairs and out to the car. Niles went over to the passenger side with Daphne and opened the door for her. She slid in and he closed it behind her and walked to his side of the car and got in.

Once at the restaurant they sat down at a table by the window, just like Niles had requested. He ordered them to salads and some pasta and salmon for dinner. He held her hand across the top of the table as they ogled at each other talking about what a wonderful life and children that they had.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Niles asked. " the children are old enough to take care of themselves and we need time to just be adults."

"I agree, and the best part is, since they aren't at home, we don't have to worry about being quiet about anything," Daphne added and grinned. Their food arrived and they began to eat, sharing and eating off of each other's plates. They didn't care who saw, they had been married almost 20 years and they still loved each other as if they were newly weds. Niles found himself staring at Daphne all night long and wondering to himself how he got so lucky.

"I say we go home for desert," Daphne said as the man was coming over with the check.

"Are you sure?" Niles asked as he got his card out to give it right to the waiter.

"Yes I'm sure." Daphne told him and Niles gave the card to the waiter. The waiter walked off to go ring up their order. "Besides," Daphne began. "I think there is a can of whip cream in the fridge that hasn't been used yet and I'm in need of a new Teddy." She said as sexily as she could.

"Okay," Niles said as he tried to refrain himself from chuckling like a little teenager. The check had come back and Niles quickly signed the receipt and grabbed the card out of the folder it was in. He stood up and pulled Daphne's chair out and grabbed her hand as she stood up. They walked towards the door hand in hand and gave the valet their ticket. The man pulled up in Niles's BMW and the two lovers jumped in and sped off.


End file.
